Alan Arkin
Alan Arkin (1934 - ) Former lead singer of The Tarriers Co-founder of the Second City Theatre Company Film Deaths *''Wait Until Dark (1967) '[Harry Roat]: Stabbed in the stomach during a struggle with Audrey Hepburn; he dies shortly afterwards while attempting to stab her. The scene cuts to darkness when Audrey manages to unplug the refrigerator (thus dousing the only light in the room) as Alan staggers towards her; his body is shown lying on the floor afterwards when Efrem Zimbalist Jr. arrives with the police. *The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter' ('1968') [''John Singer]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself in the head in his room. We hear the shot from outside while Sondra Locke is sitting on the porch; his body is shown afterwards when Sondra runs in and finds him. *''Little Murders'' (1971) [Lieutenant Practice]: Shot to death (off-camera) with a sniper rifle by Elliott Gould from the apartment window; we only see Elliott firing, then learn who the victim was when Vincent Gardenia congratulates Elliott on the shot. *''Escape from Sobibor ''(1987): [Leon Feldhendler] Killed (off-screen) by anti-Semitic Poles. (We learn of his death through narration.) *''Coupe De Ville ''(1990) [Fred Libner] *''Edward Scissorhands'' (1990) [Bill Boggs]: Presumably dies during the passage of time between their day and Winona Ryder as an old woman. *''Little Miss Sunshine (2006) ''[Grandpa Edwin Hoover]: Dies (off-screen) of a heroin overdose; we last see him preparing the drugs, followed by a scene the next morning of his granddaughter (Abigail Breslin) informing her parents (Toni Collette and Greg Kinnear) that "Grandpa won't wake up." His body is shown several times afterwards (covered with a sheet) after the family puts him in the van. (Thanks to ND and Scott) *''Stand Up Guys'' (2012) [Richard Hirsch]: Dies of a terminal illness, we only learn he is dead when Al Pacino and Christopher Walken return to the car and discover him. His body is later seen when they along with Alan's daughter (Julianna Margulies) bury him in a graveyard. TV Deaths *'None known' Gallery Alanarkin2.jpg|Alan Arkin dead (lying on floor) in Wait Until Dark Noteworthy Connections Ex-husband of Barbara Dana Father of Adam Arkin, Matthew Arkin, and Anthony Arkin Arkin, Alan Arkin, Alan Arkin, Alan Arkin, Alan Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Arkin, Alan Arkin, Alan Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by terminal illness Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:The Muppets cast members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gangster Stars Category:St. Elsewhere Cast Members Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Drama Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Gotham Awards Nominees